wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Halsand
Halsand was the husband of Myra and the father of Jake, Rose and Tulip. He lived as a poor farmer until one day, everything changed.Warcraft: Legends Volume 1, The Journey Biography Halsand was born as the son of a poor farmer himself. When he was a teenager he used to work in the grain silos in Andorhal, but he became a farmer before the Scourge invaded and managed to escape. He didn't have very much to leave to the Scourge, as after his father's 45 years of life and work had ended, all he had for his inheritance was his father's chipped, wooden pipe. He married Myra, but never told her about his life in Andorhal, and had three children with her. He would work on his farm and play with his children until one day, a party led by Maddox arrived and asked for a place to stay. Halsand invited them to sleep in his stable and to join them for dinner. During dinner the party told Halsand that they were going to retake Andorhal and they have hundreds of warriors awaiting their command. Although the paladin Thorn was against putting a family man in potential danger, Maddox convinced Halsand with the promise of much-needed money to guide them to Chillwind Camp as he knew the land very well, and could avoid Syndicate camps on the way there. He left Jake to protect the family, accepted an early birthday present from Rose, and promised Myra that he would come back to her. When the Halsand arrived at Chillwind Camp, there were just a hundred warriors and no more. The attack was going to be cancelled but Maddox convinced Halsand to guide the raid against the Scourge-ridden Andorhal by tripling his pay, and the others for "more gold than they can carry". Halsand illustrates the west and east entrances of Andorhal, to which Maddox decides to split their 100 into two groups for a two-pronged attack, and crush the Scourge between them. During the attack he was bitten by a ghoul that Thorn then killed. As things went downhill, Thorn got him on a horse (over Maddox's desperate insistence that he should be the one to escape) and got the animal moving, shouting to Halsand to flee and not look back just as the undead overwhelmed him. Just as Halsand was nearby the river, he was knocked into the infected waters of Andorhal by an skeleton and another ghoul. He got away from the ghoul by stabbing his father's pipe into it's right eye, but swallowed some of the water and knew that he had bcome infected with the Plague of Undeath. He returned to his home just to see his family once more, thinking he wouldn't transform into an undead until later. He almost attacked his wife against his will, as he began transforming into a ghoul. Fortunately his son fatally ran him through from behind with a pitchfork, thinking he was just another undead. As he lay dying, Halsand assured Jake that he had protected the family just as he was told to do, and that he was proud of him. References Category:Humans Category:Warcraft: Legends characters